One eyed Revenge
by Spectre-Q
Summary: DB/YGO crossover. After a friendly duel with Yugi, Joey rushes to a late appointment. One the way, however, he is kiddnapped and is extorted into luring Yugi into a madman's clutches. He must be rescued in a small town called West City. Compleated.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note:  This fic takes is the sequel to my first DB/YGO crossover:  Wish of the Millennium.  You do not have to read it to understand this fic.  Just understand that Yugi and Yami know Goku, and that's it.  This story takes place just after the Dungeon Dice Monsters side story and before the Battle City saga.  I hope you enjoy reading it.

One-Eyed Revenge

Prologue

            "I got ya' now, Yug'."

            "Don't count me out, Joey.  I've got a few tricks up my sleeve."

            At the game shop during a Saturday afternoon, Tristan and Tea were watching Yugi and Joey have a duel.  Surprisingly, Joey was ahead of Yugi, both on the field and in life points.  Joey had his Red-Eyes Black Dragon out with Yugi's Summoned Skull.  He had just played his Shield and Swords card, making the Red-Eyes the dominant monster, and with the score at 1200 to 500, Joey could smell victory.  It was now Yugi's turn.

            "Go ahead, Yug'," Joey friendly gloated, "It's your move."

            "Ok, you asked for it."

            Yugi laid one card face down in the magic section and one face down monster.

            "I got you now, Yugi," Joey said.  "I'm attacking your Summoned Skull."

            "Sorry, Joey," Yugi responded flipping his face down trap card:  the Spell-Binding Circle.

            "Oh no!"

            "Now, I've got you," Yugi said flipping over his face down Dark Magician.  "I'm attacking both your Dragon and your life points."

            "But, that means I lose."

            "Yup."

            "Awwwwghhhhh," he groaned.

            "Oh come on, Joey," Tristan teased, "This is the closest you've gotten to beating Yugi."

            "Hey, don't forget what happened in Pegasus's Tournament."

            "I just got lucky that time," Yugi said putting away his deck.

            "Ah, good game anyway, Yug'."

            "Gezz, how many times have I heard that from you," Tea said sarcastically.

            "Hey, come on," he replied looking at his watch, "Oh man.  I gota' go.  My dad set me up with a dentist appointment, and it's almost time."

            "Well, if you got to go, Joey," Yugi said.

            "I guess well see you later?" Tristan asked.

            "You got it," Joey replied going out the door of the card shop.

            As soon as he was out of sight, he began to run.  

            _"Man!" _he though looking at his watch again, _"I'm not only out of time; I'm late!  I hope that Dr. Skwel isn't a stool pigeon to my dad."_

            About halfway to the dentist's office, Joey came to a street intersection.  Fortunately for him, the sign indicated it was safe to walk, and there were no cars on the street.  As he was about to step onto it, a large, black van roared and stopped beside him.  Luckily, Joey pulled back.

            "Hey," he protested, "What da' hell is wrong wit' you?!"

            The window on the passenger side lowered, and Joey went up to it, intending to let whoever it was to have it.  However, Joey was shocked to see who it was:  Crockett, Pegasus's head of security on his island.

            "What the…?"

            "Get in!" Crockett demanded while pulling out what looked like to be a gun.

            Joey backed away in response, but the gun was fired, releasing a cloud of gas.  With a few coughs, Joey fell to the ground in unconsciousness.  A sliding side door opened and more black suited guys huddled out and put him in the van.  The light on the street signal turned green, and the van screeched away.  Crockett took out at two-way radio.

            "Crockett to base.  The bait has been captured."

            Goku was flying over West City in the warm evening on the flying nimbus.  He had just come from the Kame house to visit Bulma and her family when he looked down at the streets.  A black van was hurrying across the roads.  He thought about investigating when saw it slow down beside a police vehicle.  

            "Must be hurrying to get home.  It is almost dinner time."  


	2. Chapter 1: Obey me or else

Chapter 1:  Obey me or else

            Joey opened his eyes in a groggy fashion.  He realized he was on a flat bed inside a gray room.  He was sitting up when he heard something.

            "Time to rise and shine, Joey."

            "Huh, who said that?"

            Looking around, Joey scanned the room he was in.  It looked like a dungeon cell with a heavy steel door.  However, it had a drop TV screen besides one of the walls, which did not match the environment.  Not only that, but for some reason, there was a table with a pen and paper on it.  He heard the sound on a large lock being opened and turned towards the door.  Two men in suits with machine guns came in with the weapons fixed on him.  

            "Woah, woah!" he said rising his hands in the air, "I don't know what dis' is about, but I didn't do nothing."

            "Oh you have, Joey," the voice came again, "You have."

            "Hey, I recognize that voice."

            "You should," it said again as someone came thought the doorway.

            Joey couldn't believe it.  With his unique red-shaded suit and frilled collar and wrist ends, Pegasus stood smiling.  

            "What's wrong, Joey-boy?  You look shocked to see me."

            "You're dead!"

            "Shaken, yes, but not dead."

            "How?  I saw your goons take your body away: me, Yugi, the others."

            "Yes, that was embarrassing.  I did managed to barely pull though, and it did carry some physical consequences," he said pulling his hair back, reveling a large patch over his eye socket, "But, I think I was wise in have my best medics on the island with me."  

            "Ok so you survived.  Is that why you got me locked in here?"

            "If you only knew.  You're here for my plans, Joey."

            "What kinds of plans?"

            "My plans of revenge, of course.  Here's the deal, Joey-boy.  I want to get Yugi's Millennium Puzzle.  All you have to do is write a letter, which I will send, to Yugi telling him to come to West City or I'll kill you.  Simple?"

            "No way!" he protested, "You want me to set my best friend up, so you can do what you want with him?  Fuck you, Pegasus!"

            "Now, now.  There's no need to resort to profanity," Pegasus said waving his finger back and forth, "Besides, I think it's not only in your best interest to do what I say."

            "What do you mean?"

            "Just look," he said pointing to the drop TV screen.

            Joey saw it turn on and display a map of Domino City.  One spot was blinking.

            "I don't get it."

            "Just watch," Pegasus said with almost restrained joy.

            It switched to a picture of a hospital, then to a window.  Joey looked closely at it and saw his sister, Serenity.

            "Recognize her?" Pegasus asked sarcastically, "You should seeing as she's your sister."

            "What's it mean, Pegasus?" Joey asked in a threatening voice.

            "Oh nothing.  It's just that someone has ordered my men to be posted on a nearby building with a sniper rifle aimed at poor Serenity's head.  I do hope they don't pull the trigger."

            "You son of a bitch!" Joey shouted as he lunched for the sick man.

            One of the guards ran to Joey and hit him with the butt of the machine gun.  He fell back near the bed.

            "Now, now, Joey-boy.  I'm not going to kill her if you just do what I want.  All you have to do is write a letter, which I'll even help you with.  This is it make sure Yugi knows it's you."

            "Enough, you sick bastard!  Just stay away from her!"

            "I will, but only for the next five minutes.  If I don't make a certain call, Serenity never gets the chance to see again.  HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

            "No!"

            "Then make your decision.  Now this is a real duel, a duel of ethics.  Do you betray Yugi's trust and bring him into my clutches, or do you save your sister?  Life is just full of these questions, isn't it?"  

            Joey wanted to just charge one of the guards, take his weapon, and blow off Pegasus's head but didn't want to take the chance of Serenity really being in danger.  He knew what he had to do.  He walked to the table, got in the chair, and looked at Pegasus.

            "What do you want me to write?"

            All Pegasus did was laugh.

            Yugi was walking home from school thinking about his friend.

            _"This is odd.  The last time I saw Joey was after he left the game shop a week ago.  He didn't show up at school even though today is Friday, and I called his home, but his dad didn't even know where he was.  Did something happen to him?"_

            He entered the shop door and began to go to his room.

            "Yugi," his Grandpa said as he was heading up the stairs, "This letter came for you."

            "Really?" he asked taking the envelope, "Who's it from?"  

            "I don't know.  It was in the other mail, but this looks like it wasn't delivered by the mail man."

            "How do you know?"

            "Look, no postage, no stamp, not even a returning address.  The post office wouldn't mail that out."

            "I guess your right.  I'll find out what's in it."

            He went up to his room, took off his backpack, and put in a corner.  Suddenly, the Millennium Puzzle glowed, and Yami came out.

            "Hey, Yami."

            "Yugi, I've got a bad feeling about that," he said pointing to the envelope.

            "So bad you have to come out?"

            "Yes.  You better let me open it."

            After taking it, Yami opened it and unfolded the letter.  A quick scan later and Yami gasped in horror.  

            "What is it, Yami?  What does it say?"

            All Yami did was hand Yugi the letter, who began to read it.

**Yugi,**

**            I'm in trouble.  I've been taken hostage by Pegasus.  That's right Pegasus.  He's survived his ordeal with Bakura's Yami and is now holding me in some creepy place.  He wants you to come to some place called West City in twenty-four hours…alone.  Call this number: 555-TOON to contact him.  He wants your Millennium Puzzle and is going to kill me by sunset tomorrow if you don't give it to him.  Please help me.  He's going to torture me until you come.**

**-Joey**

            "No!  Joey!  What are we going to do?"

            "Who ever did this must have made him write this letter.  It's just like Pegasus's sick and twisted ways."

            "Yami, I've got to go to West City."

            "Yugi, you don't know what this person has in store for you, if he is Pegasus.  It's most likely is a trap."

            "I don't care!  Joey is in trouble!  I know he would do the same for me!  I've got to go, Yami."

            After looking at Yugi's pleading face, Yami made his decision.

            "Ok, but we've got to hurry.  We need to find a ride to West City and fast."

            "Yami," Yugi said opening up the envelope.  

            Inside was a bus ticket to West City leaving in an hour.

            "It's Pegasus all right."

Now it's time for your favorite show:  Submit that Review.  Of course, you don't have to, but any author or authoress will tell you it's appreciated.  


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting at Six

Chapter 2:  Meeting at Six

            Yugi's bus stopped at a decent bus station.  He had seen better, but he supposed Pegasus was not as rich as he once was.  

            **_"Yugi,"_**Yami spoke in his mind, **_"Be careful.  I know you care for Joey, but be on your guard.  No telling what Pegasus has planned."_**__

_            "No sweat, Yami." _

            Yugi was only glad when Grandpa believed that he was invited to a tournament.  He looked for a phone to call his contact.  

            **_"Yugi, are you sure you don't want to merge our minds and face this together."_**

****_"I'm sure.  Remember, Pegasus knows what you are, Yami, and I want to make sure he doesn't do anything irrational."_

Finally, Yugi found a telephone, put some money in it, and punched in the number.  It rang several times before a message came up.

            "The number you have dialed is not available at this time."

            Yugi hung up in distress.

            "Oh no.  They've killed him."

            As he was on the brink of tears, the telephone rang.  He immediately picked it up.

            "Hello!  Hello!"

            "Yugi-boy, you sound tense."

            "Pegasus, where are you?!" he demanded to know.

            "You really are tense.  Do you want me to free you of Joey to ease it?"

            "No!  Just tell me what you want."

            "You know what I want, Yugi-boy.  I simple want ratification for what you did to me."

            "You brought it upon yourself, Pegasus.  If you hadn't stolen Grandpa's soul…"

            "Oh quit that nonsense," Pegasus inturupted, "It's not the duel that made me sour."

            "Then what is it?"

            "You're little friend, Bakura…or at least that evil spirit in his Millennium Ring.  With your Millennium Puzzle, I can beat him and reclaim my Millennium Eye."

            "It won't work like that."

            "It can and it will.  Now come to a place called the West City Night Club.  I'm sure the phone book near that telephone has the address.  You have until six o' clock to get to the back alley.  Then your friend dies.  HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

            The phone cut off, leaving Yugi in dismay.  He looked in the phone book hanging from a chain and began to look for the appropriate place.

            Goku was stuffing himself in the Capsule Corp dining room.  Bulma and the others had gotten used to this now, but they couldn't hold back comments.

            "Goku," Bulma said, "You've been eating like this for the entire week.  Can't you hold off a little?"

            "Oh come on, Bulma.  I don't eat like this at Master Roshi's place.  Launch is a good cook, but not as good as your mom."

(A/N: Launch is the girl with the split personality that changes when she sneezes.)

            "I guess…"

            Suddenly, Goku could feel a ki he had not felt for some time.  He froze, which worried Bulma.

            "Hey, you ok Goku?"

            "Yeah.  I think I felt someone's energy."

            "Who?"

            "Someone familiar.  I can't really tell who, but I've felt this not to long ago."

            "Well, why don't you go find out who it is?"

            "Hey, that's a good idea.  Maybe it's someone I haven't seen in a while."

            Goku took off to the outside and called the Flying Nimbus.

            "Good," Bulma sighed, "Maybe I can get this dishes cleaned."

            She looked at the table, which had over a hundred empty dishes on it.

            Yugi looked at the building that stood before him.  It was a small in and out bar that was blaring music.  Someone came behind him.  Noticing this, he turned around to see a large man with tattoos, almost looking like Bandit Keith.  

            "You, Yugi," he said.

            "How do you know?"

            "Some guys paid me to look out for some kid with spiky hair named Yugi.  You look like the general description."

            "So what do you want?"

            "They told me to tell you to meet them in the back."

            "Well, thanks…I guess."

            The big stranger looked at the teen a little longer.

            "You into that Duel Monsters thing?"

            "Yes, how did you know?"

            "We have that stuff here in West City.  Even some of the guys play that.  You just look like a guy with eclectic predilections, and I don't mean that in a good way."

            He turned back and reentered the bar.  Yugi, after dismissing the weird conversation in his mind, went into a dark alley that turned to the left at the end.  He looked at his watch, which read 5:58.  He was two minutes early, but it did not matter.  

            "Yugi Muto?" a familiar voice came from the mouth of the alley.

            "Yes, who are you?"

            A man and two guards with silenced machine guns came to the young man.

            "Crockett?" Yugi questioned upon seeing the leader of the small group.

            "Yugi Muto, hand over the Millennium Puzzle."

            "Where's Joey?"

            "He's in the safe care of Mister Pegasus."

            "I want to see him."

            "That is not possible."

            "What?"

            "You see, Mister Pegasus has decided to change the conditions of the agreement.  He'll release Mr. Wheeler after we end this meeting and your life."

            "No!"

            The Millennium Puzzle glowed and Yami came out again.

            "Yami, I told not to come out!"

            "I can't let this happen, Yugi.  Stay behind me."

            "Mister Pegasus has told us about you as well," Crockett said turning to the guards, "Kill them both!"


	4. Chapter 3: New Plan

Chapter 3:  New Plan

            Yami tried his best to distract the guards, but they aimed their guns squarely at Yugi, thanks to the laser sightings.

            "No!  Yugi!"

            The guards began to squeeze the triggers.

            "Power Pole extend!"

            A red pole rammed into the side of the first guard.  This knocked him into the other guard, which caused them to fire in the air.  

            "What the hell?" Crockett said.

            A small boy in an orange gi jumped from the Flying Nimbus and landed on the ground.  Yami made out who it was.

            "Goku?  Is that you?"

            "Hi, guys," he greeted never taking his eyes off the guards.

            "Kill him!" Crockett ordered.

            The guards shot ten rounds each, but Goku jumped out of the way and landed on one of the guard's heads.  The other guard was impulsive and aimed at Goku.

            "No!" the other one said, "Wait!"

            It was too late.  The guard pulled the trigger and fired.  Unfortunately, he not only killed his fellow comrade, but Goku jumped out of the way in time, so he didn't even hit him.  Goku landed on the first guard's head and "gave a raspberry" to Crockett, who immediately pulled out a semi-automatic pistol.  After the "No!  No!  Wait!" from this guard, Crockett fired three rounds and killed the last guard but missed Goku, thanks to his quick speed.  

            "Damn it!" Crockett said as he ran off.  

            Goku went to the two he had saved.

            "Are you guys alright?" he asked.

            "We're fine, thanks to you," Yugi replied.

            "Yes, thank you, Goku," Yami thanked.

            Goku took a good look at the two, first at Yugi then at Yami.

            "Are you two brothers?"

            Both of them laughed.

            "No, Goku," Yugi answered, "He's my Yami."

            "Oohh…kay.  I didn't see him last time."

            "That's because we were merged together.  Now, he can take physical form."

            "Oh!  That's why you grew taller and deepened your voice.  I always thought you were just weird."

            "That's real nice," Yugi said with a sarcastic tone looking at Goku's tail.  

            "Anyway, you look like you've been through a lot, so why don't you come with me to Capsule Corp."

            "Well, we do need to rethink our actions."

            "That's true," Yami replied.

            "Ok, then.  Flying Nimbus!" Goku shouted into the air.

            As the cloud descended from the sky, Yugi turned to his darker side.

            "I think you should get back in, Yami.  If I remember right, only the pure of heart can get on that thing."

            "So, you're just going to shove me back in the puzzle?"

            "Pretty much."

            Pegasus waited for his report to come.  He was sitting in a chair that he had brought from the Duelist Kingdom while drinking some wine (A/N: Not fruit juice as the dubbed version says).  He hated not having his Millennium Eye.  No longer having the ability to see from or read people's minds was so inconvenient.  A small chime sounded at the door to his personal living room, complete with fireplace, fancy carpet, and laptop.  

            "Come in," he said.

            The door slide open as Crockett stepped inside tired and exhausted.  

            "Master Pegasus…he…"

            "Don't tell me he got away!"

            "Then I won't."

            "You fool!  I hired you to get the job done!  You better be glad I don't have my Millennium Eye.  I would force that gun to point at your head and fire."

            "I'm sorry, sir."

            "Did you tell him where here is?"

            "No, sir."

            "At least you did one thing right.  Yugi will call me again to protest.  Hmmm.  Keep that fool, Joey, alive.  I still need him for bait."

            "Should I order his sister to be killed?"

            "No, if he found out, he may go suicidal.  If he got shot while trying to escape, I may have to be contempt with sending the pest's head to Yugi…no, that too gross, even for me.  We'll just have to wait and see."

            "Yes, sir."

            "In the mean time Crockett, I'm cutting your paycheck by ten percent."

            "So, he took your friend and is holding him in West City?" Goku asked.

            Both Yugi and Yami nodded their heads.  They were in the Capsule Corp building when Yugi told Goku the story behind Joey's disappearance.  Ms. Brief came in with some hot cocoa.

            "You were in that cold, dank alley, so here's some hot chocolate."  

            "Thank you," Yugi said getting the cup.

            "I…don't drink," Yami replied to Ms. Brief's offer.

            "Don't worry.  There isn't any alcohol in it."

            "I mean I don't drink at all."

            "You'll have to excuse him," Yugi said, "He's…filled up."

            "Oh, Ok."

            "So Yugi, do you know where your friend is being held?"  Goku asked.

            "No, that's the problem.  I wish I knew."

            "Why don't you call this…Pigasus, and ask him."  

            "He's the one holding Joey hostage."  

            "Oh."  

            Bulma walked in following Ms. Brief.  

            "Mom, where's the new batteries for the dragon radar?"

            "Oh, I think your father knows."

            "Hey Bulma," Goku said, "do you have a device that can trace a number when you call."

            "Duh, Goku.  It's called a caller ID."  

            "How about one that can get an address?" Yugi asked.  

            "I think I built a prototype GPS call locator, but I think dad's using it now."  

            "Can we use it after he's finished with it!?" Yugi asked in hopefulness.  

            "Sure."  

            Pegasus heard the phone ring and pushed the appropriate button on the machine to bring up the "not in service" message.  A second later, he pushed another button to dial to the phone it was called on.  He traced it to the Capsule Corp building, which mildly shocked him.

            _"Capsule Corp?  Why is Yugi calling from there?"  
            _"Pegasus!" he heard Yugi snap, "Where's Joey?"

            "Calm down, Yugi-boy.  I want some information myself, such as why are you calling from Capsule Corp?"

Yugi looked over to Bulma who was operating the GPS calling machine.  

"Talk for about three minutes," she instructed him.

            "I…was just wandering around after your men tried to kill me and the Briefs were kind enough to let me use their phone."  

            "Really," Pegasus responded, "And how did you escape my guards."  

            "I made Yami mind crush them."  

            "Hmmm, that's not how Crockett told me.  He said you were saved by a little boy."  

            "Well, he must have been influenced by Yami's shadow powers."

            "Perhaps."

            "Just get down to it Pegasus.  I want Joey back, and you want my puzzle, right?"

            "That is correct, Yugi-boy."

            "Then designate another meeting place.  I'll hand it over if you promise not to pull any trick."

            "Tricks?  Why would I need to resort to trickery?"

            Yugi looked at Bulma, who gave a thumbs-up sign.

            "Just name it Pegasus!"

            "Ok, a place called the Fuzzy Bunny in ten minutes.  It's about ten blocks from your location.  Goodbye, Yugi-boy."

            The line disconnected when Yugi hung up.  

            "Whew," Bulma sighed, "It took some fast work, but I got it."

            "Where is it coming from?" Yami asked.

            "From a abandoned warehouse in the south side.  What he gave you was a bar on the north side."

            "Then that's where we will go," Yami said.

            "Can I come guys?" Goku asked.  

            "Of course," Yugi said.

            "I think we'll need all the help we can get."

            _"This is odd,"_ Pegasus thought, _"Yugi calls from Capsule Corp and seems more impulsive.  I can't make a draw on either his stupidity or cunning.  I wish I had my Millennium Eye."_

"Crockett," he called and was immediately answered.

            "Yes, sir?"

            "Take half of the guards to the bar, and leave half of them here."

            "Yes, sir."

            "We'll be prepared either way."


	5. Chapter 4: Escape and Assault

A/N:  Sorry for the lack of updates.  I just acquired my copy of Resident Evil 0, and I've devoted most of my time to that.  (Man that's such a great game!)  I managed to post chapter three earlier this week, but I assure you I will finish this story this week!  Enjoy.

Chapter 4: Escape and Assault

            Joey kept picking at the primitive lock with the pen he used to write the letter.  It was an old lock, so he figured it would be easy.  No such luck so far.    

            "I gotta get out of here.  Yugi's in danger, and I put him in it.  Damn you, Pegasus.  I hope I get a wack at you when I get out."

            Finally, it came undone.  He could hear the lock release as he adjusted the pen slightly.  As he opened the heavy door, a gun's barrel was push against his head.

            "Hey, hey!  No need to get hostile."

            "Ok, you," the guard with the gun said, "Back in the cell."

            "And you're gunna make me?"

            "Yeah, you dog."

            "Dog?!" Joey said, remembering Kaiba's little nickname for him, "No one calls me that!"

            With a swift punch (and blind punch, mind you) to the gut, the guard dropped the machine gun.  The surprised Joey wasted no time in picking up the weapon and pointing it to the guard.  

            "Ok, Mr. Goon, now I'm callin' the shots 'round here.  Take me to the exit.  Believe me, I ain't afraid to use this gun."

            The guard got up and raised his hands into the air.

            "Let's not do anything hasty," he pleaded.

            "Look, just get me out-a here."

            "If Master Pegasus finds out your gone, then your sister dies."

            "Then take me to Pegasus.  I'll teach him a thing or two about extortion."

            Yugi, Yami, and Goku arrived at an alley behind Pegasus's abandoned warehouse in time to see a number of guards come out and get into a van.  

            "That's the van I saw this week," Goku noted.

            "So this is where he's holding Joey," Yugi replied, "We've got to get him out of here, Yami."

            "Wait, you guys," Goku warned, "I can still sense some people there.  This guy must be keeping some other guards here just in case."

            "It's just like Pegasus," Yami said, "And, as an grim topping, look at that sign."

            Yugi and Goku looked up to a sign in the warehouse itself.

            **Photo Shop: Capturing Your Loved Ones…**

The rest of the message was wiped out.  It sent shivers up Yugi's spine.

            Pegasus watched the van speed off on his laptop.  Thanks to the latest in security technology, he could view any camera on the premises with a push of a button.  It was a close as he could get to enhanced perception.  He clicked a few more buttons and more camera angles came up.  As he was about to switch from the back camera, something caught his attention.  He could see Yugi, Yami, and a small boy with a monkey's tail sneaking into the warehouse.  

            "Looks like Crockett was right about a strange boy.  Oh well, I guess that means I can test out my new toy."

            He got up from his seat and pushed a few more buttons on his laptop, which opened a secret door besides the fireplace.  Pegasus laughed under his breath as he stepped through.

            The trio opened a door quietly and ducked behind a large machine.  Goku looked over it and counted the guards paroling the area.  

            "How many, Goku?" Yami asked.

            "About ten.  All of them are armed with machine guns."

            "We'll need to take them down fast if we have any hopes of rescuing Joey."

            "Yami," Yugi said, "Can't you make a card come to life, like Bakura can."

            "What?  I don't think so."

            "I don't mean like it actually being real, but just a real image."

            "I suppose, but it would take concentration."

            "Then make the Dark Magician appear.  In the guards confusion, we can attack."

            "Hey Bob," a guard patrolling the warehouse called to another, "I think this job sucks."

            "Yeah," his co-worker replied, "Pegasus hardly pays us, and we gotta work for him because of our contracts."

            "I wish I could just punch that guy right in his one-eyed face."

            Suddenly, a bright flash appeared from nowhere and the Dark Magician was reveled.

            "Probably one of Pegasus new inventions," Bob said.

            "Yeah."

            A punch was delivered to both of the guard's necks.  As they fell, Goku rushed to the other group of guards and delivered similar blows.  Yugi snuck up behind another guard, but he made a noise.

            "What the?"

            "Power Pole extend!"

            The weapon extended out and hit the man in the jaw, knocking him out.  Yugi was surprised at the pole's ability.

            "Wow, now I know why Goku carries this around."

            As another guard took notice to this, he pointed his machine gun at Yugi.  A hand was placed on the guard's head.

            "Open your mind," Yami said, "Obliterate!"

            With a jolt of shadow power, the guard fell unconscious.  Another guard ran to Yami, intending to shot him, but Yugi used the Power Pole extending power to ram into the guard's stomach.  

            "Thank you, Yugi."

            "What are partners for?"

            Goku finished off the last of the guards and dashed back over to the other two.

            "Thanks for letting me use this Power Pole, Goku," Yugi said throwing the weapon back.

            "No problem."

            All three of them heard a door open from a second floor stairway.  As they looked up, they saw Crockett come out with a strange weapon in his hand.

            "Mr. Pegasus has asked you to leave the premises."

            He aimed the weapon at the gang and fired a coherent beam of light.  Goku went to the left while Yugi and Yami went to the right.  Crockett held down the trigger of the weapon and made the constant beam follow Yugi and Yami.  The beam easily sliced though the machine where they were hiding behind.  As they ran, Crockett raced the beam over there positions.  Fortunately, they jumped to the ground and barely missed the beam.  Yami on the other hand, came out with a piece of his hair chopped off.

            "What?  No!  You'll pay for that!"

            "Not when I have the latest innovation in Industrial Illusions' technology."

            He fired another constant beam at Yami, but he dodged it.  Goku took out the power pole and aimed it at Crockett.  He noticed this and aimed the gun at Goku.  With a pull of the trigger, the beam of light hit him in the chest.  Yugi and Yami were shocked at this event.  Goku fell back and hit the ground.

            "Ha!" Crockett gloated, "You idiot."

            As Yami and Yugi were angered at the man's actions, someone got up.  

            "Oww!  That hurt.  Can't you make a weapon that just kills?  Man, you guys are so annoying."

            "What the hell!?"

            The duo was just as surprised when Goku got up from a direct blow to the chest.

            "That's impossible!" Crockett denied, "That killed you!"

            "No, it just stung, and that was only because you caught me off guard."

            "Enough!  Die now!"

            Crockett fired another beam, but Goku just skipped out of the way.  He fired another beam, but again, Goku avoided it.  Shot after shot, Goku avoided Crockett's beams and angered him.  Again, Goku aimed his Power Pole and extended it, hitting a wall besides Crockett's head.

            "Ha!  You missed!"

            He tugged the pole to make sure it was stuck.

            "Did I?"

            Gripping the pole, Goku made it go back to its original length, except it pulled him upwards towards Crockett.  With his fist out, he punched Crockett in the jaw, knocking him out.  This astounded the others as they went up the stairs to get to Goku.  

            "Goku, how did you survive that?" Yugi asked.

            "I just did."

            After a moment of blank expressions, the trio went where Crockett had come from.  The halls were winding as they searched for either Pegasus or Joey.  Finally, they came to a large open room that was darkened, with the exception of the entrance.  

            "What is this place?" Yugi asked.

            "I don't know, but we better be careful," Yami answered.

            "Someone's coming," Goku warned while positioning to fight.

            All of them looked warily in the dark.  


	6. Chapter 5: Battle and Time Race

Chapter 5: Battle and Time Race

Suddenly, a guard stepped in.  Goku was about to engage him when he noticed he didn't have a weapon.  That is when another person stepped into the light:  Joey.

            "Joey!" Yugi cheered in joy running over to him.

            "Hey, Yug'!" he said in equal joy.

            "Man!  Am I glad to see you."

            "Same here, bud."

            "How did you get here?"  
            "I picked my way out of the cell they were holding me in and held up this guy."

            "Can I go now?" the shaking guard asked Joey.

            "I don't know.  What's it like out their, Yugi?" he asked, indicating the number of other guards on the premises.

            "Everyone's been knocked out.  You can let him go."

            "Ok, but you may want to reconsider your career choice," he told the guard.

            After he ran off in the opposite direction, Joey noticed Goku.

            "Hey, who's the kid with the tail?"

            "Hi, I'm Goku," he greeted.

            "He's a friend of ours, Joey," Yami explained.

            "Well, if he's ok with you, then he's ok with me.  Now, let's get out of here."

            **"Not so fast, my friends,"** a loud voice from a speaker proclaimed.

            "Pegasus!" Joey, Yugi, and Yami said.

            **"How right you are.  I can't let you go that easily.  I still want that puzzle."**

            The lights were suddenly turned on, revealing a large warehouse room with a number of large metal crates.  However, the grand piece was a large robotic machine that was two stories tall and about fifty feet wide from shoulder to shoulder.  It looked much like a Relinquished with a two legs that had one midsection that held its operator.

            **"Say hello to Industrial Illusions' latest weapon:  The Mecha-Relinquished, designed by the one and only me."**

            "What the hell?" Joey questioned, "I didn't know your company produced weapons!"

            **"It does and it doesn't.  You see, this division of my company is a bit illegal, so technically it does not exist."**

            "This could only come from you, Pegasus," Yami said, "This looks like something out of a child's cartoon that you've twisted into a sick weapon of destruction."

            **"But, Yami-boy, that's what I'm all about.  HA HA HA HA HA HA!"**

"Well, I don't know about you guys," Goku said, "But I'm ready to shut him up."

            He charged right for the giant machine when Pegasus pushed several buttons on the control panel.  Two mini guns came out of the machine and fired multiple round at Goku, who barely dodged the steam of them.  

            **"HA HA HA HA!  Not even you can run fast enough to dodge these bullets."**

            The guns aimed right at the others, who ran behind the metal crates.  As the gunfire ripped through the crates, they dodged behind others of its kind.  Goku took out his Power Pole and extended it so it was between the machine's legs.  Running to the left, he tripped it, causing to fall back.  He thought it was tipped off balance, but it activated a rocket thruster that put it back into a stable position.  With that, Pegasus used the control panel to make the machine hit Goku with its large hand.  He was thrown several feet into the back wall, barely missing Joey.

            "Goku!" he shouted in concerned.

            Something caught his attention at that moment.  Just below Goku was a rocket launcher, not noticed before because it was dark.  Joey smiled, dropped the machine gun, and ran right for it.  Pegasus was focusing on hitting Yugi, so Joey had no trouble in retrieving it.  He hoisted the weapon on his shoulder and looked through a computerized screen that displayed the target.  It zoomed in on the window that housed Pegasus's and his control section and gave a sound indicating the target was acquired.

            "PEGASUS!" he yelled.

            He only had time to see Joey pull the trigger as he scrabbled to his control panel.  The rocket was fired, its recoil almost knocking Joey down.  It hit directly at the window and exploded, causing the huge noise to shake the medium sized room.  As the smoke settled, Joey jumped in the air in victory, but his mood was spoiled when the smoke cleared.  The machine only had a few black powder marks and cracks in the frame.

            **"Ha ha ha!  Perhaps I should have told you this weapon is constructed out of the latest alloys and explosion resistant glass."**

            "Damn it!"

            Joey searched the weapon and found that the rocket launcher housed several more rounds of ammunition.  After pulling the trigger again, another rocket was fired and detonated.  Pegasus continued to laugh as the smoke cleared, sustaining only minor damage to his weapon as before.  Pegasus aimed the mini guns at the teenager and fired.  Yugi ran and tackled his best friend as this was happening.  In the safety behind the metal crates, the rounds ricocheted off the temporary shielding.

            **"Give it up.  This isn't a Duel Monster's game.  You can't win against me now!"**

            Suddenly, everyone in the room saw a bright light radiate from the back.  As everyone turned their attention to it, Goku was charging up a Kamehameha Wave.

            "What the?" Joey questioned, "What are you doing, Goku?"

            "I couldn't get through that armor before, but now thanks to you, it's been damaged, and I can get through."

            "Yeah!" Yugi shouted, remembering when he saw the Kamehameha Wave.

            **"Go ahead,"** Pegasus challenged, **"No stupid light show is going to bring me down."**

            "KAMMMEEEHAAAAAMMMEEEE…"

            **"Bring it on!"**

            "HAAAAAAA!!!!!"

            The large wave of energy shot past Joey and hit Pegasus's machine.  Unfortunately for Pegasus, this wasn't like the cartoons, and the attack ripped though the weapon and overloaded the systems.  He pushed an eject button on his control panel, but the reaction was too quick.  The force of the small explosion threw him out of his machine and made him hit the ground fast.  All four of them ran to the incapacitated Pegasus with Joey getting there first.

            "All right, Pegasus," he said grabbing his collar, "Now I'm gunna let you have it!"

            Pegasus just laughed.  Joey held his fist in a position to strike him, but Pegasus just smiled despite his now lowering condition.

            "You fool!" 

            "What?"

            "Have you forgotten your sister?  I'm supposed to make an important call."

            "Ahhhhgggg!" Joey yelled in a shocked revelation.

            "That's right!  I have to call every hour on the hour to keep your sister alive, and it's been half an hour since I called last."

            "What?" Yugi protested, "You ransomed his sister?"

            "That's right, Yugi-boy.  And now that I'm slipping away, there's no way to save her.  Ha ha ha ha ha ha…ha…h…a…"

            Yami put his index and middle fingers to Pegasus's neck.

            "He's gone."

            "NOOOOOOO!!!" Joey yelled pounding his fist to the floor, "DAMN YOU, PEGASUS!"

            Joey started to cry when Yugi went over to comfort him (IN A FRIENDLY MANNER!).  Yami sighed in distress at the thought of Joey losing his sister.  There was no way they could back to Domino City in time to stop Pegasus's assassins.  

            "The police won't get there in time if we could even get in contact with them," Joey sobbed, "I'm sorry, Serenity…"

            "We'll think of something, Joey," Yugi tried to reassure him.

            "I know you're trying to help, Yug', but you know, as well as I do, that I've failed my sister."

            "I wouldn't count her dead just yet," Goku replied.

            As all three if them looked at him, Goku jumped into the air and punched a hole through the roof.  As he came down, he called for the Flying Nimbus.  The cloud raced down and caught its caller just before he hit the floor.

            "Of course!" Yugi said, "The Flying Nimbus can get us anywhere!"

            "It can!!?"

            Joey wasted no time in getting on the cloud at the mention of that idea, not even bothering to question the logic of the cloud's capabilities or existence.

            "Yami, get in the puzzle," Yugi basically ordered him.

            "What?  More stuffing me in?" 

            "Just do it!"

            As Yami got back inside, Yugi jumped on the Flying Nimbus.  Goku ordered it to get out of the fire-catching warehouse and fly to the east at its best speed.

            "So, how much longer?"

            "About a minute."

            Two of Pegasus's guards were on a rooftop of a building adjacent to the Domino City Hospital; it was 8:59.  The guard with a suitcase looked at his watch, which displayed that there only ten seconds before the call was to be answered.  It passed, and he looked at his cell phone.  Nothing.

            "That's the signal.  Let's do it."

            The guard with the suitcase opened it and took out parts for a silenced sniper rifle.  After the assembly was complete, he adjusted his scope to get a clear image of Serenity in her hospital bed.

            "Better not use the laser sight.  Pegasus said she hasn't completely lost her vision."

            As the guard aimed, the other one looked on.

            "How can you do this kind of work?  I mean you've guarded Pegasus's summer mansion, but how can you just kill some girl at his command?" he asked.

            "Just the job, I guess.  Believe me, once this is over, I'm out of here.  Screw Pegasus.  That cheapskate can look for someone else with that eye of his.  Of course, after I win my prize for this perfect shot."

            "KEEP AWAY FROM MY SISTER, YOU SICK BASTARDS!!" a voice came from the back.

            Joey ran to the guard with the rifle and punched him in the face.  Goku quickly used his power pole to knock the gun out of the guard's hand.  The other guard took out his handgun, but Yugi rammed him, knocking him off balance.

            "Wow!  I'm good at this."

            Joey and Yugi got out of the way as Yami came into view with his third eye glowing.

            "It's time you be made to face your own tainted ways.  Mind Crush!"

            With a surge of shadow power, the guards yelled out and fell unconscious to the floor.  

            "I hope you didn't kill them, Yami," Yugi said.

            "Don't worry.  They'll be out until the authorities get here."  


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

            It was 9:30 that night when the police took in Pegasus's assassins and had questioned everyone.  Yami had receded back into the puzzle so as not to arouse suspicion.

            "Well," an old cop said to Yugi and Goku, "I called the West City Police Department, but they said all but one of the people in that warehouse survived.  They're going to press charges on Industrial Illusions for illegal weapons production."

            "Thank you, officer," Yugi said as the officer went about his business.

            "Looks like he got what he deserved," Goku said.

            "If he had just used his second chance in life in good intensions, this wouldn't have happened."

            Joey came out of the hospital at that moment.

            "Joey, how's your sister?" Yugi asked.

            "The same, Yug'.  The cops are convinced in not telling her what almost happened.  I don't want her getin' traumatized by this thing you know."

            "That's true.  So how did they know who you were so soon?"

            "My dad was kind enough to put out a missing person report on me.  He's coming here to pick me up."

            "That's good.  I guess you won't need a walking partner then."

            "Nah."

            "Then, I'll see you later, but don't disappear on us."  

            "You got it," Joey replied with a thumbs-up sign.

            "I better go, Yugi," Goku said while walking with him.

            "Well, it's an abrupt way to say goodbye.  You did help me save Joey and his sister."

            "Aww, don't mention it.  I do this kind of thing all the time."

            "Still, I want to thank you somehow."

            Yugi thought for a moment.

            "Why don't you come to my place for dinner?" he suggested, "I'm sure Yami wouldn't mind cooking."

            "Well, I didn't finish dinner at Capsule Corp, and I am kind of hungry."

            "Then it's settled."

            After coming home and explaining to Grandpa about the "tournament being cancelled," he introduced Goku.

            "Well, you helped my grandson get home after his bus broke down?  Then you're always welcomed here."

            "Thanks."

            Yami came out just then.

            "So I assume we get started with dinner," he said.

            "Right."

            Yugi, Yami, and Grandpa had wide eyes fixed on Goku as he was eating plate after plate after plate of food.  Yami continued to give him more as Goku asked for it.  Finally, Goku ate his last morsel of food before he put his chopsticks down.  

            "Ahhh.  That was good."

            "He just ate our week's supply of food," Grandpa said in shock.

            "I'm glad I don't eat,' Yami said with the same tone.

            "Speak for yourself, Yami," Yugi said.

            "I guess I should get going now," Goku replied.

            As he went out the shop doors, Yugi came to him.

            "Wait, Goku," Yugi said as Goku got on his Flying Nimbus, "Here."

            Yugi gave him a duel monsters card.

            "What's this?"

            "It's a card we use in Duel Monsters.  It's called Kuriboh."

            "But, don't you need this card for your game?"

            "No.  I've got five copies of it, and I can only have three in my deck, so I can spare one.  I want you to have it because it's helped me in even in the toughest duels, which is what you did today."

            "Thanks.  I'll always keep this safe."

            "Goodbye, Goku.  Thank you for helping Joey and me."

            "Bye, Yugi.  Till' we meet again," Goku shouted as the Flying Nimbus soared into the night sky.

            Yami came out with Yugi.

            "I said it before.  That is one exceptional boy."

            "He sure is, Yami."

            "Yes, exceptional for leaving dirty dishes behind."

            "Huh, what do you mean?"

            "I'm not doing them alone."

            "Come on, Yami."

            "Into the kitchen, Yugi, and get the water started."

            He knew this would take a while.  

The End

Whew!  I thought I'd never get done.  First, I get diverted, and then I come down with Influenza.  Thank goodness Fall Semester is almost over.  Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the fic, and thanks for the reviews.  Ciao.


End file.
